fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Unfinished Doll Business/Transcript
(Bud is in front of a table with a doll and bear, and is brushing the doll's hair) (In Bea's room) Bea: (is on the phone with Koi) Okay, okay, tell me that joke again, Koi? Koi: Rah rah rah rah rah... Bea: (laughs) Koi: Rah rah rah rah? Bea: (laughs) Koi: Rah rah rah...RAH! Bea: (laughs) Mrs. Goldfishberg: (singsong) Honey Bea! You'll never guess who I ran into today. Bea: Who dat? (Reveal a disgusting baby doll) Mrs. Goldfishberg: (baby voice) Wemember me, Bea? Bea: (her mouth drops) Baby Princess Sweetface? Mrs. Goldfishberg: That's right, I found her locked away in the attic, buried under all these boxes as if...as if somebody wanted to hide her away far away and never look at her again. (baby voice) Hello, Bea. It's so nice to see you again. (She turns a dial on Baby Princess Sweetface's back to "SPEAK", turning it on. It speaks in a deep masculine voice) Baby Princess Sweetface: I missed you! Mrs. Goldfishberg: Kissy kiss! Baby Princess Sweetface: Heh! (bites Bea's cheek) Mrs. Goldfishberg: Oh, I know how much you loved to be with Baby Princess Sweetface growing up. (tears up) Oh, gosh, you're growing up! Bea: (removes Baby Princess Sweetface, making/creating a pimple) Oh, no Mom, don't cry. Heh, I -- love Baby Princess Sweetface. Mrs. Goldfishberg: You love her so much, you're still my baby girl? Bea: I love you so much. I don't wanna make you cry. Mrs. Goldfishberg: To see you two back together again -- oh! -- brings me so many happy memories! Bea: Heh heh heh, yeah Mom...heh... (gulps) Me too? Heh... (Closeup of Baby Princess Sweetface) Baby Princess Sweetface: I love you! (Cut to Milo and Oscar's) Milo: (kisses mirror) Man, I am gettin' good at kissin'! And one of these days, I'll get to do it on someone else. Oscar: (playing video game) Uh-huh... Bea: (barges in) GUYS! DILEMMA TOWN! POPULATION: THIS!! (shows Baby Princess Sweetface and throws it onto the table) Baby Princess Sweetface: Change me, I'm wet. Milo: That's a doll. Bea: THAT'S NOT JUST A DOLL! THAT IS PRINCESS BABY SWEETFACE, MY CHILDHOOD NIGHTMARE!! Baby Princess Sweetface: Change my diaper! Oscar: It's just a toy. Bea: A TOY?! Does that thing look like a harmless toy to you?!! Look how terrifying it is!! Baby Princess Sweetface: Feed me. Milo: Well, if you're so scared of it, get rid of it. Bea: I can't! You should've seen the look on my mom's face when she found it. She was so happy. If I put it back, it'll just hurt her feelings. (pushes Baby Princess Sweetface towards them) That's why YOU have to hold onto it for me. Oscar: Uh, that doesn't make any sense. Bea: Um...of course, it does! This way, if my mom notices the doll's missing, I just swim back over here and get it. Heh heh. (singsong) Disaster averted! No hard feelings! Woohoo! Doodly doo! Wa wa wa, woohoo, BYE!!! (swims out) (Milo and Oscar stare at Baby Princess Sweetface) Baby Princess Sweetface: Powder my bottom. Milo: Free doll! Oscar: Yeah, it's actually kinda cool how vintage it is. See? It even has an old-school dial on its back. (Turns the dial to "EAT") Let's see what "EAT" does. (Baby Princess Sweetface's eyes roll to vampire pupils and starts inhaling a cake Milo is holding) Milo: Check it out, bro! (Baby Princess Sweetface eats the cake) Oscar: (holding a robot) Ha ha ha! (Baby Princess Sweetface eats the robot, Milo laughs. Baby Princess Sweetface starts eating Oscar's hair) Oscar: Milo, help! It's eating me! AHH! (Milo pulls Oscar away. Baby Princess Sweetface finishes eating Oscar's hair) Milo: Bea's so silly! Not scary at all, right? (elbows Oscar) Let's try something else. (spins the dial to "SHIVER") Ooh! Shiver Mode. (Baby Princess Sweetface shudders and growls) Oscar: Uh, Milo? Uh, I don't think we should try anymore. Milo: Oh! Oh! Teething Mode! (Sets dial to said setting) (Baby Princess Sweetface grows fangs. Milo's smile fades slowly, he finally screams) (Cut to Bea's room. Bea is sleeping) Milo: (offscreen) HEY! HEY! Bea: (takes her sleep mask off) What is that? Milo: (offscreen) HEY! HEY! Category:Transcripts